The Long Way Back To You
by ladymorgaine76
Summary: Mitt'lees'alani & Pash Cracken. Mitth'lees'alani (OC) Pash Cracken. My Chiss family making a premiere. Thrawn as a grumpy widower and dumbass dad. My Rogues...Eventually...just because! I don't know yet where I'm going with this! Any opinions will be valued. Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting. Pash just doesn't get enough love on the books!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Cadet Lees'Alani presenting for duty... **Chapter Text**

 ** **The long way back to you****

 ** **Chapter I****

 _ _ **Arkanis system, 3 BBY**__

She was not in the mood to go into the facility standing in front of her. No...not really!  
Her father said it would be a wise career move and that she really should be honored with the appointment to the Imperial Academy. After all, said appointment had come from the Emperor himself! She should more than happy, right?

Right...

If she forgot three important aspects:

First, she was the quite obviously a female trying to become a pilot.

Second, she was alien. Humanoid in every other sense, but alien nonetheless. Her blue skin and red glowing eyes were sure to stand out amongst every other cadet.

Third...she really didn't want to go anyway! Yes, she loved flying above all, but becoming a TIE-fighter pilot had not been on her priority list!  
Yet, here she was!

As the transport shuttle approached the Venator-class Star Destroyer orbiting Arkanis, she felt her stomach contract. She really should have fought this harder, but lately speaking to her father was nothing more than an excuse for another fight...and she was tired of fighting him.

The landing dock was pristine and shiny...unlike her father's Flagship, which was nevertheless tidy but not to point of obsession. He always preferred things to be more functional than visually impressive!

Which meant the Vensenor Academy Directing Officer was pretty much another stuck up snob...great!

Leesa exited the shuttle and proceeded to join the rest of the cadets, lined up waiting for their placing on the quarters, and to be given their uniforms. As expected, everyone's eyes were on her! They glanced at her, giving her a superior look, but nothing more...

Two officers approached the new batch of cadets, and gave each one of them a key card and a datapad containing all the pertaining info about the assigned quarters, rules and maps of the Academy.

"Cadet Lees'Alani?" The older Lieutenant inquired.

"Yes, sir."

"You'll have separate quarters, of course! The Director asks for your presence on his office, after you've been settled and properly uniformed, is that clear?"

"Clear, sir. I'll report as soon as I'm able, sir."

"Good." The Lieutenant gave an arrogant smirk. He was one of those speciesist jerks she was expecting to find here. No surprise there, then!

After a couple of hours getting acquainted with the facility and having picked up her uniform, she headed to her quarters on the fifth level.

The room was small and devoid of pretty much any creature comforts, but then again she'd expected that from an Imperial facility that trained people to fight and die for the Emperor! Don't get too comfy boys, just obey and die for "uncle Palpatine"...

Leesa guessed being shipped off to Vensenor, was her father's equivalent of a time out!

Good ol' Senior Captain Thrawn! Well, he was not winning "dad of the year" award anytime sooner!

In way she understood her father's fears of the Far Outsiders ever venturing this part of the Galaxy and destroying everything in their path. But she couldn't for the life of her, understand why the only people who had a chance to stand against them, had to rule under a tyranny flag...

The Ascendancy could be somewhat rigid and formal, but it had never been tyrannical! Why her father had aligned himself with the Imperial forces, was something beyond her.

Of course she had to be stubbornly vocal about her points of view! Her father had not been pleased in the least to realise his younger daughter kept beliefs more suitable to a rebel.

He'd tried to make her understand the futility of a disorganized movement, that was trying to bring back the Republic, which had been on all accounts, a dying, corrupt, incompetent governing entity.  
How could she deny that the galaxy needed a firm hand ruling the trillions of sentient beings, spread across the galaxy? Couldn't she see the havoc, the mayhem that had the Old Republic become? Even the extinct Jedi Order had been ineffective to keep law and order, and had therefore fallen along the way...

That had been the last drop! That man in front of her, sputtering senseless words was not her father anymore...not the caring, loving man she had known through her childhood! That man had died with along with her brother Thyrin and her mother, Taria...

Within a week, her appointment, signed by Palpatine himself, had been delivered in her hands. She hadn't argued...there was no point anymore...  
If he truly wanted to further isolate himself from the rest of his family, that was his problem, not hers!

All she could do now, was concentrate on the matters at hand and show these xenophobic pricks just what she could do!  
They wanted to indoctrinate her...bring it on!

Like the blond Alderaanian she'd met on Coruscant waiting for their Academy placements to come, had said: You can always try and change things from the inside!

She would sure try!

It had been two weeks since her arrival at Vensenor, and things had not been easy on her. Like she 'd expected, every instructor and pretty much every other cadet at treated her coldly, their speciesism surfacing all the time.

Even the Director had informed her that she was not to expect a special treatment just because Palpatine had appointed her personally...He'd given her a wry appreciation and mumbled something concerning her father's reach on that facility and how he expected her not to cause any problems during her stay!

Asshole!

Thankfully, she could always blow off steam on the Simulators! She loved flying more than anything, and even though just doing simulator runs, she could turn her full attention to that task and abstract herself from her whereabouts!

Which was she was right now...flying against the cocky redhead cadet that seemed to believed he was the greatest pilot alive! Ok...so he was damn good! Right now he __was__ giving her a run for her money!

He right on her tail, and no matter how much she tried shaking him, he always seemed to guess her next move. She pushed the Twin Ion Engines on her fighter to the limit and broke hard to port, sending her fighter in a upwards tight loop, trying to make him outrun her so she'd appear right behind him, after finishing her loop...only to find out he'd actually been able to follow her on that maneuver, and was __still__ on her tail!

She hated him!

"Tired of dancing around yet cadet Alani?" He asked, a conceited tone to his voice. They had done this many times and so far he'd come out on top...figuratively speaking that was! Not that he'd minded to go literal on that!

"Cut the chatter cadet Layn! Or are you growing tired? Because, you know, I could do this all day..." She bit back. Xander Layn was undoubtedly to most obnoxious guy she'd ever had the chance of meeting!...If only he wasn't also the sexiest guy she'd ever encountered... taller than most pilots usually were, he was lean and with just the right amount of visible muscles! The red hair, complemented with the emerald green eyes and light freckles on his cheeks and nose...

She liked that combination, indeed!

Not that she was going to admit that him...

"Alright then! Come and catch me...if you can!" He smiled to himself. Flying was everything to him! Sure, this was just a Sim exercise, but while they were not going for the real thing, this kept him entertained!

But not too much...He had to remember what he came here to do! He had a mission, and he couldn't fail his father!

Under the fake identity of Xander Layn, a merchant's son from Andara, he'd presented himself for service at the Vensenor Imperial Academy. His role was to collect as many intel as he could, but also search for possible elements that could be brought to defect to the Rebel Alliance.

All the pressure was on him, after all having the Alliance Intelligence Commanding Officer for a father was quite a burden to carry on his shoulders! If anyone was expected not to fail was him: Pash Cracken, the son of Airen Cracken!

If only he could get through the blue-skinned sexy cadet's defenses...

She would be quite an asset to the Rebellion, if she could be persuaded! Pash had sliced into her filed and copied them, erasing all traces of his slicing activities on the main computer.

The intel on her had proved to be quite fruitful! The daughter of the, so far, only known alien officer to serve the Empire; she'd been born on an unknown planet on the Unknown Regions, and had accompanied her mysterious father on his ascension through the ranks of the Imperial Navy. It stated there that she an eidetic memory or, as with was more commonly called Holographic and Audiographic memory.

There was word of an agent codenamed "Targeter" that was supposed to have the same kind of memory. She was sent everywhere doing all sorts of missions for the Alliance...imagine if they could have two such agents on their side!

He had to find a way to "probe" her and find out if she could be turned to their side!

"What the..." Pash gasped! The screen had just turned black and showed a 'mission over' message. " Where the hell did you come from?"

"Lesson number one: No daydreaming while flying! Lesson number two: I can catch you, boy!" Leesa had just taken advantage a moment of distraction to pull a very tight U-turn that put her head to head with Layn, firing her lasers on him dead center! She had finally got him!

The canopy of both simulators opened to reveal a smiling Leesa and flabbergasted Pash!

"Let me assure you, that was the last time you caught me unaware..." He was supposed to be one of the best pilots around, if not the best! His father had pretty much told him so himself...but seemingly all it took was ****one**** moment of distraction and he was vapebait. He had to get his thoughts together and take this as humbling lesson that he was still not as good as he'd believed himself to be! Arrogance was going to get him killed...

"Ahh...poor little Laynie...never been vaped before? Continue acting like that, and I assure you you'll get quite acquainted with that fact! Enjoy it while it doesn't earn you a time off dipped in Bacta...or being vaped to atoms!"

"No need to get cocky, Alani! It was just your first time getting at me...and i'll make sure it will be your last!"

"Don't count on it!" Leesa countered, smacking him on back of his head. "And i believe you owe me a round of Ale?"

"The things you do for an Ale..." Pash smiled . "Let's go then, i could use a drink myself"


	2. Don't tell your father i kissed you!

Chapter 2: Don't tell your father I kissed you...

Summary: Well...I'm not going to bore you to death with the curricular life at the Academy! Let's just say, it must have been quite something to see a woman (and alien...) disputing 1st place with Pash...ahem...Xander! Too many wagers...too many ales...you know... They're bound to be heading for something else!

 **Chapter Text**

The end of the first year at Vensenor was getting closer and closer by the hour!

A whole year, gaining everyone's trust, trying to lay relatively low...in other words: boring!

Pash knew one false move could raise enough suspicion. This first had only serve to monitors things, listening to people's hushed opinions, gaining a sense of who exactly were the die-hard imps and who was not entirely satisfied and could be convinced to, later on, defect to the Alliance! Of course, that part of the plan was to be achieved only after graduation. Preferably when the ones who'd join him, would find themselves piloting fighters! He didn't quite have a clear of exactly how he would pull that off, but he had two more years to perfect his plan!

On the bright side, Leesa seem to be quite on board with his line of thinking! Which was good for a varied number of reasons, one being he was finding himself drawn to her more and more! She always kept a very cool demeanour, distant, somewhat arrogant at times...but he loved her!

 _ _Wait!...What?!__

 _ _No, no, no...Not a good idea.__

He could not...he would not fall in love with her! What in the seven Corellian hells was he thinking? Granted she was the sexiest thing he'd ever laid eyes on, and not just due to her exotic looks. She was really fit and had nice curves. The breasts were not really big, but they looked good enough to fit his hands, and...

 _ _Ok! Stop that!__

This whole fantasising about little miss blue was driving him crazy! She seemed to enjoy their Sim meetings and subsequent drinking at the Cadet's bar. But that was it! Of course she enjoyed talking to him - a lot- that was how he'd gotten subtle hints on her disagreement with the Imperial politics. But she had not ever given him a clue that she could come to want something else from him!

More than once he had to restrain himself from doing something stupid like backing her against a wall, on some deserted dark corridor, and kiss her! Of course, being Senior Captain Thrawn's daughter also served as a deterrent from doing so! He'd never really been a fan of having a blaster to his head...

He wished he could just talk to Dena... His big sister had always been his best friend. He could talk about anything to her! How he needed her advice right now...

Pash picked up his datapad from his bunk, and left for that day's class.

Two more weeks and he'd be out of there for a whole month! Then he'd go on leave, supposedly to Andara. But in reality, he was going to meet his father in his native world of Contruum and debrief him on his conclusions.

Afterwards he hoped he actually spend sometime with his mom and his sister! He could almost smell mom's Raeliin cake...

"Hey Red!" A voice shouted behind him.

"Hey Beric...would you stop calling me Red? Why the hell do you that anyway?"

"Honestly? Most of the times i just can't remember your name..." The tall, black haired Cadet mocked him while slapping him in the shoulder blade. "Just kidding Xander...So...got plans for your leave?"

"Sure! Relax and do nothing for a good seven cycles..." Pash smirked. Beric was a nice guy to have around, and one of the few Pash was 'monitoring' as a potential candidate for defection. After all, Beric had been drafted instead of volunteering himself! Native from the Parmic system, he was usually a cheerful person but not too brash. Pash had become fast friends with him over the first few weeks.

"Want to come with me and some others cadets to Imperial Center? There are really cute girls there..."

"Thanks, but I already promised my family I'd drop by for a visit. Maybe some other time."

"Where do you think 'Her Blue Highness' will be spending her Year-end leave? I heard something, about her pretty much living on board of her father's Star Destroyer! That must be a drag..."

"Yeah! Heard that too...It seems that, since her father widowed, their home as been the __Strikefast__! Not exactly a dreamlife..." In a way, that fact explained her distance towards other people. Must have been hard to lose her mother and suddenly being taken out of her home, wherever that had been, to live permanently on a Star Destroyer...and then come to a Naval Academy based on yet another kriffin' Star destroyer!

"Heard it directly from her, have you?" Beric throwed him a lopsided grin, raising his eyebrows meaningfully. "Because __I__ heard you two have been getting...cosy..."

"What? who said that?" Pash was not amused by th _ _e thought that people might noticing his interest in Leesa! The rules of confraternization between cadets were very strict! Of course he quite aw__ are that most rules were creatively bypassed by some cadets of had some __needs...__ The problem was the very fact that, Leesa was the only woman aboard and undoubtedly, her every move was being reported back to her father! Again, the imagetic of a blaster to his forehead was becoming more vivid... "Listen...nothing's going between us..."

"...And even if it was, I would not comment that with anyone else! Come on Xander! It's me you're talking to, remember?"

"I'm not doubting your loyalty, Beric, but she's not interested."

"Oh! So that's the problem...Which also means __you are__! Eh, eh...you old slick...got her on your scopes, do you?"

"For the good it'll do to me..." Pash sighed slumping his shoulders, with a defeated look.

"What's the matter Layn? The Sandkitten ate your Cairoka bird?" A soft voice whispered from behind both men, causing them to jump back in surprise as they turned to face the person speaking.

"Sithspit, Leesa!" Beric bit off at her. "No one ever told it's not polite to sneak off on people like that?"

"Sure! I just didn't mind them..." She chuckled. "So what's __your__ problem?" Leesa poked Pash in his chest, squinting at him, demanding an answer.

" Nothing that concerns you!"

"Sure it does!" Beric offered. "After all we were talking about you!"

Pash stared at the other man, with an incredulous look on face...

 _ _You little traitor!__

"Well, Layn...got something to tell me? Or you'd rather I turn my back, so you could talk to them...as it seems to be your preference?"

" Actually, I'm pretty sure Xander here, would to do something else...that requires you to be facing him!" And with that Beric got away from them, just in time to avoid being slapped on the head by a violently blushing Pash!

"Well!" Leesa asked, crossing her arms in front of her. "What are you going to do now?"

"Listen...we was just joking and..."

"Are you ever going to kiss me, or what?"

"Excuse me?"

"No! You're not excused! All indications on you behaviour lately, suggests you would indeed like to kiss me. And yet you haven't acted on it...for the time being."

"Do you always to be so damn analytical of everything?"

"I was not being analytical...just stating a fact!"

" And talking like a droid! Instead of a sentient being..."

"Well!" She huffed at him, clearly annoyed. "If you're not really interested, i can alwa..."

She didn't get to finish her ranting, since Pash had just pulled her into a more secluded corner and kissed right there!

And what a kiss!

Pash's mouth was insistent on hers. Demanding. Devouring, really! She could feel his hunger for her, his... _ _desire__ for her! Leesa parted her lips and allowed the sweet invasion of his tongue, exploring her mouth, making her shiver...

This was good...this was damn good!

She pulled back from the kiss, startled, looking in his eyes and then she was the one doing the kissing. She held on to him tightly, pressing her body fully on his, drawing a moan from him.

They had to stop! She knew they to stop! At any given moment, someone could walk by and catch them in the act! She drawn back, lips swollen, with a pretty shade of purple on her cheeks.

"Wow! You're blushing...You look beautiful all blushed..." Pash whispered. There was nothing more he could do really... the kissing had left somewhat breathless! And she'd kissed him back! She wanted him too!

"You look pretty after being kissed too..." Leesa answered him, equally breathless. "But we can't go on kissing on public places, you know? We could get in trouble!"

"Am i right to assume you want more of kisses?" He countered, with a mischievous, cocky smile.

"Oh, definitely! But on a more private place... I don't think Director Hareen would be too pleased with our... _ _confraternization__..."

"Nope! That would definitely be a bad idea...you know being caught by him! I'm pretty sure he'd tell your father about it, and that would be the end of me!" Pash shivered, imagining the scandal it would be...not to say his father would not be pleased that he'd kriffed up a mission because of his jumping hormones...and others harder parts of his anatomy, that were manifesting themselves this very instant! "I already have been having nightmares of your father pulling the trigger of a blaster to my head..."

"We can't let that happen, now can we?" She brushed his lips with hers, ever so lightly, teasing him." Don't you worry. I won't tell my father that you kissed me!"

"Don't forget you kissed me too!"

" I'm fully aware, thank you! You just be a good boy, and you'll have more kisses coming, sweetie! But right now, we have to hurry to get to class. Shall we?"

"Do we have to?"

"Yes Xander, we have to! Come on now..."

Pash felt like he was floating! She was his! All his!

Suddenly the thought of a leave, gained a bittersweet taste!

 ** **~~~~~~~#~~~~~~****

Note: Sorry...no bed scenes just yet! Doesn't quite feel right to just push those into the nearest bed without getting a bit more acquainted!

Next chapter will be more...ahh...juicy...

Leave comments please! I enjoy feedback to know if i'm going the right direction with this one!


	3. Your shade of blue suits me fine!

Chapter 3: Your shade of blue suits me fine! **Chapter Text**

 ** **Contruum****

"Why can't you kids behave for once?" Josta chided her son and daughter happily. It was good to have the entire family at her table...between her husband's duties to the Alliance, her daughter's off-world job and her son's undercover mission on an Imperial Academy, she hardly had time to enjoy in their company." You act like you're only five sometimes, I swear!"

"Ahh...mom..." Both of them mock-complained. Pash was delirious to see his big sister again. He'd needed terribly to confide in her all that had happened this last year... They actually had a very strong relationship and they trusted each other completely!

"Alright you two! Shoo...go eat your cake on the patio and let me finish the dishes."

"Ok." Pash slapped a kiss on his mother's cheek and Dena did the same on the other cheek. Their mother just chuckled and sent them away.

Dena held on to her brother's arm and guided him to the patio. They sat on the lounge chair and she threw him a meaningful look. "Ok, kid...spill it! There's just the two of us here and I want to know all about that mystery girl that's been hovering in your head."

Pash huffed, clenched his hands and gazed at his sister. "There isn't much to tell yet...honestly, I'm not quite sure of what I should do. She's...wonderful...but dad sent me there for a reason! And it was not to find a girlfriend!"

"But do you like her? I mean, __really__ like her?" She asked him tenderly. Never had she seen her brother this conflicted and confused...

"I think I do...I __know i do__! But I'm supposed to find people willing to defect and bring them over to the Alliance!"

"And you don't think you can convince her?"

"I know I can! She hates the Empire and it's politics, but her __parentage__ might come as an issue here...he's not the kind of you Officer you wanted hunting you down! I mean, most people I've 'marked' as possible candidates for defection are not the kind Imperial forces will really waste their times chasing, to get back! But __her__...That's a whole other smashball game, if you know what I mean!"

"Who the hell is her family? Does 'uncle Palpy' have unknown relatives? Is that it?" She smirked. That girl had to have an important family, if her cocky brother seemed intimidated by them! "No...don't tell me...she's Vader hidden daughter! A-ha! That's it isn't it?" Dena poked at her brother, trying to get a smile out of him.

"Jeez..no...that's not it!" He rolled his eyes at his sister, with a jokingly scared face. He turned completely to face her and looked in his sister's eyes with a serious gaze." Have you ever heard Dad talking about an Alien Imp Officer?"

"Alien...Imp...Officer? I thought there were no vacancies for alien species on the Empire, unless they are slaves! We all know how Bigot and speciesist the Imperial rule is...For the Emperor to even allow an alien to become an officer...it's pretty much unheard of!"

"Yeah, well...there is one exception. And his daughter is the girl i told you about! When i first met her on the Academy, i was surprised myself to find an alien in there. So when i had the chance i rerouted a message to dad and he managed to get me some info on her. I picked up his message on one of my days-off and there it was: An alien of an unknown species and an unknown origin. It only stated there that he had been found shortly after Palpatine took the reins of power. For some reason, the Emperor found some value in him and brought him to Imperial Center! Him...and his family! A wife, a son and two daughters!"

"Wow! He found him? Or just snatched them?"

"No, he was indeed found. He'd been exiled for some mysterious reason, by his own people and his wife decided to follow him into exile. The children were born on exile. There are no records of their origins, nor the planet were they were found." He got up and paced nervously. "There was only the info on their names: Thrawn, Taria, Theryan, Thalya and Leesa..."

"Thrawn!? I've heard that name before...didn't dad have a run into him and his forces some time ago?"

"Yep! That's the guy..."

"Oh..."

"Oh..." He repeated. "Now you're beginning to grasp the whole enormity of the problem." He shook his head, concerned and without a clear solution in his mind. He cared too much for Leesa to just let go of her. But her father was not the kind of opponent he wanted to set upon the rebellion.

"You should talk to dad about it Pash! I'm sure he'll help you find an answer." Dena got up and enveloped her troubled brother in a tight embrace. She could see in his eyes that he was falling deep for that mystery woman. There's nothing you can do to fight love back, that much she knew. She could only be there for Pash when he needed her.

 ** **Aboard the**** ** _ _ **Strikefast**__**

"You're getting big!" Leesa leaned on her sister's shoulder, caressing her swollen belly. She was going to be an aunt! How wonderful! "How far along are you already?"

"Seven months. He moves a lot and I'm always tired and nauseous...pregnancy is not as glamorous as some people would have believed to be." Thalya mumbled. She was happy to be expecting that child, but the whole process and the waiting, was driving her mad! How her late mother had subjected herself to this __four__ times, was beyond her! "Voss is over the moon, of course...he's not the one looking like a Hutt! Now, don't look at me like that! I love my child! I just wish this could be easier...I'm tired of throwing up everything I eat and always falling asleep everywhere!"

"Oh. shut up! You were dying to have Voss' kid! Goddess knows how long you've waited for him to start seeing you as a grown woman! You do have a big age difference..."

"I know..."Thalya sighed. It had been a long road, loving Voss since she was a child...and being treated accordingly! She'd finally won his heart just two years ago, and she didn't care if he was already graying! She loved him so..." You always knew how I felt for him. Father almost had a stroke when I told him we were getting married!"

"Thank the Goddess, Father actually likes Voss! Otherwise I'm pretty sure he'd made him suck vacuum!"

Both sister laughed happily, as the door opened to allow a tall imposing figure to enter the hydroponic gardens.

"I knew I would find you both here." The tall, impeccably uniformed figure addressed them. Stiff posture, hands behind his back, he was the image of military rigidity! Leesa scowled at him, this is what he'd become since her mother's passing...a stiff figure! "Thalya, your husband has sent for you. I need to talk to your sister."

"Of course father" Thalya bowed his direction "I'll see you two at diner time." She gazed her sister way with a silent plea for her not to start yet another argument. Leesa winked at her. That was not reassuring!

"Well, I'm here." Leesa opened her arms with a defiant stand to her. " What do you to talk to me about? My wonderful stay at the Academy? How coldly I've been treated by everyone? How nice it is to be an alien female on the pilot course? Where do i begin..."

"Do not speak to me on such manners, little girl!" Thrawn spat at her."You have learned nothing! You think it was __easy__ for me too? You think I was just accepted when your now-brother-in-law founds us back then? You have no idea what it was for me and your...mother..." The last part was almost whispered. The pain was all there on his face...the loss still too recent. Still, that was no excuse for the cold hearted man he'd become! She could never forgive him for closing himself up and distancing from his children. They had also lost a brother...they had also seen their mother fading away quickly, taken by her disease...It was not fair!

"You just don't understand, do you? I'm ALL ALONE there! I have no one! You had mom! You had us! It's not the same!" She turned her back, hiding the pain and the disappointment she felt. How could she even tell him about Xander? It was more likely for her father to find a way for him to suddenly disappear from the Academy, than to be happy that she'd found someone...No! It was better to keep that little peace of happiness all to herself! It was killing her to have no one confide in...she wasn't even sure she could completely trust Thalya. "But you don't care about us, do you? Not really...Your only love as mom...And when she...died...you just buried your heart with her. The figure of my father is standing before me, but my dad is dead and buried! Like Thyrin and mom!" She starting running out of there, barely holding out her tears, but her father grabbed her arms, stopping her in her place.

"I do love you! Don't you dare saying I don't! I have a job to do. A duty, to us, to our people. You don't understand the pressure and responsibility that lies on my shoulders..." Thrawn held his daughter against him. This stubborn, feisty child of his...he loved her so much! But she kept going against him, and this Empire he served on. Sure it had faults! Every regime had faults! But the Republic had been a corrupted government, where dissensus abounded. To many different species, each voting for their own interests instead of uniting around a common ground! He could not understand how the beings of this Galaxy could be like this! The Ascendancy might also be far from perfection, but they did worry about the common problems of their people! The Eight Ruling Family even held as their motto, the saying ' _ _I will do what I must, to defend the ones I care for!' !__

It was a motto he still live for, these days! Even if this unruly child doubted him!

 ** **Vensenor Academy****

He had arrived two weeks ago, after his vacation with his family, feeling renewed and more at ease after the long talk he had with dad first, and his mom afterwards. His dad saw the obvious value in turning Leesa to their side, but he was more concerned with the feelings his son harbored for the girl! He'd stated he'd be on his side whatever his decision about her would be, but he should remember his mission, and the ultimate loyalty they owed to the Alliance and to every sentient being that wanted escape the tight grip of tyranny and fear.

She had been there, waiting for him, on a corner barely in sight...she discreetly nodded at him and smiled! They had to be cautious with their relationship! The rules were clear and strict. And the consequences...were beyond dire! At least for him...

Now, here he was...in a hidden place they'd discovered, near the engines' room. They had been taking their relationship slowly, ever seen they'd gotten together on the previous term. She seemed to be comfortable with the way it was going, but he did wanted to take it further. But for that she would have to want it too! He was not going to force in any way...

A figure dressed in black made her appearance, and Leesa threw herself smiling into his arms. Pash pulled her closer for a passionate kiss, grinding his body against her. The feel of her soft lips on his, the lean curves, the small breasts against his chest, made his body go taut and his mind go hazy! He allowed his hand to slide lazily along her back. All the way from her nape to her firm buttocks, which he squeezed gently, drawing a soft moan from her mouth...her sexy, swollen, purple mouth... he drew his head back to look at her. They she blushed in an incredible shade of purple, matched beautifully her sapphire-blue complexion. Her red-glowing eyes were even brighter now, a clear sign she was as excited as he was. He leaned again for another kiss. this one more demanding, more hungry. He parted her lips and tasted the wonderful flavour of her warm mouth, as he explored it with his tongue. Leesa shuddered with the intense pleasure she felt. She clawed his back and pressed her hips harder against his. She could feel how hard he was. It was up to her to decide how far they would get this time! He had always left that decision to her, never pressing for more, never demanding...and she loved him even more for that!

But today she wanted more! She __needed__ more!

Her hands went to his jacket and she proceeded to dispose of it. Then she took her own jacket and went back for his undershirt. Pash drew back and looked at her, glazed eyed, filled with lust.

"Are you sure you want this Leesa?"

" I am! I want you Xander...I want you so much!" She took his mouth on a tender kiss, and grabbed the hem of his shirt, raising it to his chest. Pash raised his arms, and Leesa removed it completely. She took a step back and let her gaze wander on his bare chest. He was muscular, without being... _ _too much__...She hated gym buffs. Xander was just...perfect! Naturally perfect! She threw him a wanting look and starting undressing herself. Not allowing him to touch her, while she did so. She was completely inexperienced in this, but she knew what she had always wanted to do with him. The fantasies that haunted her dreams!

Standing completely naked in front of Xander was a completely new thing for her, but damn she loved the hungry way he was looking at her...and the way she felt, like a fire consuming her. She quickly disposed of his clothes too, and soon they were on the floor, feverishly kissing and fondling each other. Pash looked at her, and took her right nipple into his mouth, suckling on it, licking it until it went a dark shade of purple and it became hard. Leesa moaned helplessly, running her fingers through the locks of his soft copper-red hair. She almost lifted as he took her other breast in his mouth and continued his sweet torture. Their bodies moved in time and Pash began trailing kisses and soft bites all over her abdomen, going lower and lower on her.

He lifted his head and looked at Leesa. She looked so sexy like this...He loved her so...He needed her to know that. He needed her to understand that it wasn't just sex!

"Leesa, baby...I love you so much...I want so much...I need you to be sure you want this..." He whispered.

"I do...Oh...Goddess...I do...Please Xander..."

He parted her legs gently, and touched her purple button with his tongue. She cried out and lifted her hips towards his mouth, calling his name, begging 'please don't stop' with a raspy voice. Lost in the haze of the pleasure she never thought possible.

He continued stimulating her further, penetrating her with his tongue, making her shiver and moan, until he knew she almost there. He insisted more and more, and she finally came, moaning and sobbing. He lifted himself, until he was completely on top of her.

"It's going to hurt a bit, but it won't last, honey...You're so wet i can just take you without hurting you unnecessarily. Relax baby, let me in.."

Pash positioned himself between her legs, and gently began pushing inside of her. Leesa winced it the first flash of pain, but she smiled at him and tried to relax. She wanted this badly...

He felt the her barrier give in, and kissed and moaned sweet words on her ear while he slid deeper and deeper inside of her. She cried out, but the pain was suddenly over, giving way to an unbearable pleasure. He thrust deeper and deeper into her, keeping a steady pace to get her used to the feeling of him inside of her. But it quickly escalated into a frenzied rhythm as both lovers rushed for the climax their bodies instinctively knew they needed. Leesa wrapped her legs around his waist while he kept going deeper and faster. With a sudden last thrust, they both came with just a moment of interval. Pash collapsed on her soft body. They were both trembling with the exquisite pleasure they had just experienced!

Leesa kissed him, smiling.

"Oh, Xander! I love you...I'm completely yours!"

"And I'm yours...forever..."

They stood there a while longer,. but they knew they had to leave this place before someone started looking for them. So they dressed themselves and left.

The next day, they were sore, but satisfied! And now they felt closer than ever!


	4. Allies and Surprises

**Wuitho Valley, Alderaan, 2.5 BBY**

The young woman had her hands clenched behind her back, watching the magnificent view offered by the Wuitho Tri-falls. The immense rumble of the the three arms of falling water seemed to have a kind of soothing effect on her. She liked to watch they way the mist formed as the currents fell into the wide river, the clear waters run along green banks, filled with blue willows, purple Araluta flowers and tiny white Arkanian poksies. She always loved when her family could come here, to their Hovercabin by the lake! Alderaanians would never destroy nature to build anything so, in the Wuitho Valley every estate was built on hovering platforms instead of wrecking up the grassland to have the houses fixed on the ground!

There weren't many cabins here, and most were used as vacation refuges. From the the Whitestone and Weillu Darkwood balcony of their cabin, she could see the Celchu family's cabin and the Lady Thyra on her own balcony, trimming the Sellonian Greenbell bushes with loving attention. She watched on as Master Jaden approached his wife and, noticing young Leia's presence, waved her with a smile. Lady Thyra mouthed a "Hello sweetheart" and they both smiled at her. She'd always liked the Celchu's. They were the owners of Novacom, the Holonet provider for the Alderaanian system. Not that the fact had gone to their heads! They were good people with compassionate hearts and anyone could see how lovingly they treated their children. Their third child, Skoloc, attended the same Junior Academy that she did, although they had never been placed on the same class. Pala was bright giggly young woman who followed her mom around, and she was the youngest of the four. The eldest were Mia and Tycho. Mia always gave her the impression of being permanently thoughtful. At 21, she was doing an internship on her father's company, and she was probably bound to take over her father's place in the future. Tycho had gone to Prefsbelt's Academy to pursue his dream of becoming a pilot. She'd seen him from time to time, but he had a somewhat distant demeanour to him, not that he seemed arrogant or anything, but she had never seemed to get beyond that first image he'd projected on her! It was like he was isolating himself from people...

"Leia! Come here sweetheart. Your father wants you to know someone." Breha Organa reached her hand to her daughter, calling her inside. She was a small woman, that carried a regal pose to her which seemed to project a powerful image onto others. Her mother had always been her paramount example of how carry herself.

Leia took her mother's hand and smiled warmly, taking refuge in her mom's embrace.

"Not more stiff politicians..." she moaned rolling her eyes.

"Not this time, my love...it's a good friend from the Contruum system. It's...other 'business' ..."

The tone used by her mother alerted her to the fact that visitor had to be connected to the Rebel Alliance! The Organas had been for years sided along the Rebellion, unbeknownst to Imperial Center...it was a dangerous game her father was playing, but one that had to be done! She was more than proud to be the daughter of one of founders of the Rebellion!

Both women arrived at the office Bail Organa kept in the cabin. He was speaking to a red headed man, looking at his datapad. Her father raised his head has she walked in and smiled at her. The man turned on his heels to face her, and she could see that he must be about her father's age. He was graying at the temples and had a very military stand to him. Suddenly, she knew who this man was. Her father had spoke of him often and always with a kind of reverence in his tone. Colonel Airen Cracken had become somewhat of an Alliance legend, having lead a successful uprising in his homeworld of Contruum, which saw the defeat and evacuation of an entire Imperial garrison.

"Colonel Cracken, may I introduce to you my daughter Leia!" Bail reached for his daughter, enveloping her with his arm. "Honey, this is Airen Cracken and he's got some god news for us!"

"I'm honored to meet you, Colonel Cracken."

"My honour, Your Highness." Cracken took Leia's hand with deference. He had heard about this young woman. She came across to him has brave and dedicated. Her small size was quite deceiving, for her a fearless gaze and an imposing gait! It was a good thing...but it was also something that was out of place in people this young...people like Leia Organa, his own son Pash, and most of the new recruits of the Rebel Alliance were all under twenty years old...they were fighting at an age when they should be enjoying life! With was just another objective to keep in mind, something else for him to fight for!

"My father speaks of good news you bring..."

"Well, they are news...not sure they are yet definite good news, but we have some advances on my son Pash's mission. He recently was able to forward me with a very promising list of possible defectors to our side!"

"I know I call that good news! So I guess my father was right." Leia offered with a smile. The Rebellion was always in dire need of more people siding with them. And if she remembered well, the Colonel's son was supposed to be a pilot. And a damn good one! If he had gotten hold of people willing to come to the Alliance, then she would bet they would be starfighter pilots too!

"And it's a very promising list too, Cracken!" Bail noted. "Do you think young Pash can conclude his mission successfully without exposing himself? After all he still has a year and a half in that Academy..."

"I trust on my son's judgment and abilities, Highness! If he says he can do it, than he can!" Cracken's tone was one filled with pride for his son, but Bail could sense the ever present worrying sensation that Airen carried with him. It must not be easy for that man to know his was deep undercover on an Imperial Academy, and that at any given time something could go wrong and he could in fact lose his son...has he worried also each time he sent his daughter on 'diplomatic misions', that were nothing than cover stories to send her to the scattered cells of the Rebellion.

"Thank you for coming here with this so needed files and the news you brought. We surely needed good news and you delivered! Please send my regards to Josta and the kids!"

"Will do, Sir!"

"And please call me Bail..." He sighed.

"Yes Sir!"

Cracken left, leaving an amused Bail Organa smiling at his daughter.

"Seems like a good man." She said

"A fine man indeed. And a cunning warrior! Loyal to a fault to the Alliance. And so is the rest of his family. We need more people like the Crackens on our side..." Bail kissed Leia on her forehead and both left towards the staircase that lead to the shiny white entrance hall. They exited to the gardens were Breha awaited them.

"I gather your meeting went well?" Breha inquired, kissing her husband gently on his lips and taking her daughter in her arms.

"Very much so, my dear! But right now I want to sit here with both of you, relaxing in the sun, listening to the waterfall..."

The Organas sat on an ornate wooden bench, carved from the trunk of a tree that had fallen on one of last year's rigorous winter's storms. They had managed to transplant most of the green twigs of it, and they were growing around said bench. Nothing ever went to waste on Alderaanian society. Their love for nature was one of their people's finest virtues!

 **Vensenor Academy**

"Why don't we just leave now?" The moaning plea came from a tall blond man, leaning on the wall nearest to the exit of their secret hiding place, where Pash ahd been conducting meetings between the Rebel Cell he'd organized in the Academy.

"Because, Jax, if we defect now we won't be able to go very far without most of us getting captured! I say Xander is right. We wait. We conclude flight school, we lay low, behave just like good Imperial pilots and when we're sure that everyone is really on board on this, we take our newly assigned TIE fighters and get the hell outta our assigned SD! Fast!" Beric glared at the Coruscanti pilot, with his arms folded in front of him. Sometimes Jax could be a hard head...

"Alright, alright...cool it guys!" Pash looked around to the people standing there...they were are staring at him like he had all the answers in the Galaxy! It was an unnerving feeling, to be on leading position. But he to do this, if they were supposed to have a chance in surviving their defection to the Rebel Alliance! He had a good three squadron's worth of people on his side. It had been a morose process, to screen all of those cadets and find who could he approach without risking blowing up his cover. Leesa and Beric had proven to be the best in recruiting more pilots to their side. Beric was the easygoing guy that everyone talked to, and Leesa made used of her eidetic memory to connect all the info they had on which cadets were indeed the best candidates for defection! "So, everyone knows what they have to do, right?" Agreeing nods came from all of them. "Lay low, do not attract unnecessary attention to yourselves, and do not use the official comm-channels to exchange Intel. Ok? Let's get going then!"

He dismissed the meeting and waited until everyone had left, except Leesa.

"Nice going Flyboy! Handling the meeting like a true leader..." She smiled, walking towards him with the sensual sway that she only used when they were all alone. She wrapped her arms around Pash's neck and kissed him tenderly. Their relationship had grown stronger to the point were they could almost communicate just exchanging looks. It was hard for Pash, not to come completely clean with her on his true identity. Many times had he almost told her everything. It was not that he didn't trust her! He did! With his life! But if something went wrong, she would be more protected not knowing who he really was...plausible deniability...it should keep her safe from her father's wrath!

"How about we go to an even more private place?" He whispered on her ear, nibbling her earlobe. "what do you say? It's been so long since we were able to have a private moment just for ourselves..." Pash traced her neck with his tongue, eliciting a moan from Leesa.

"Uhm...you lead...I follow..." Her pleading tone of voice always brought the expected reaction from him. Pash grabbed her hand and took her to the tunnels that would lead to their place near the engine rooms. Once he got there, he place her gently on the floor and lowered himself on her, proceeding to gently undress her while tracing her cleavage line and her pert breasts with small tender kisses. Leesa struggled with fasteners, to get him out of his flightsuit, wanting the feel of his warm skin on hers, his muscled chest and defined abdomen pressing on her.

Pash stood on his arms, gazing on her with an almost feral look on his eyes... Gods, he loved this woman to madness! The Galaxy could be turning to Bantha poodoo, right now...he didn't care, as long as he remained in her arms. There was nothing better than making love to his Leesa...

He took on of her breasts into his mouth and began suckling on it, making her moan, while she clenched her fingers on his back. Even the feeling of her nails on his bare back was arousing! When her nipple was hard and dark purple, he took her other breast and proceeded suckling on that one. Leesa sighed and moaned incomprehensible things in her language, thrusting her hips towards, like begging for him to take her. Pash let go of her breasts and started towards her belly, gently biting and licking her, until he'd gotten to the point he knew she wanted! He parted her legs, and lowered his his head into her midst, taking her rosy clit in his mouth. Alternating suckling with licking, stimulating her even more. Her soft moans were replaced by excited cries, as she ran her fingers through her lovers head. She felt like she couldn't take anymore, when she felt his tongue going inside of her, penetrating her...and then going again for her clit...and again...and again...

Pash felt her near the edge, but instead of giving her the climax she'd hoped for, he took his head from between her legs and started kissing her all the way back up again. Then he looked at her with mischievous smile. She had a beautiful pout...angry...but beautiful.

"Xander..." She protested with her voice hoarse. "I was so close..."

"I know...be patient my love...We're not done yet..."

Pash rolled them both until Leesa was on top of him. He grabbed her hips ans started lowering her onto him, penetrating her gently with each movement. He raised his hips to bury himself completely inside her. Leesa place her hands on his chest and began thrusting herself towards him as he did the same. They began with slow thrust, all the while Pash took one of his hands and slid it between them to continue stimulating her rosy button, just the way she liked it! They increased the pace and depth of the thrusts until they felt themselves reaching orgasm, with just seconds apart. Leesa cried out and collapsed on Pash's chest, moaning softly.

" Ch'ah Ch'acah vah, Xander..."

"I Love you too...very much!"

Leesa laughed softly, she had been trying to teach him some Cheunh...some...not that he was very good at it! He mangled all words almost beyond recognition , but at least he already understood some keywords and phrases!

"How about we stay here? Like, for example, the rest of the day?" Pash asked her.

"I do not believe that is a possibility..." Leesa kissed him lightly and go to her feet, beginning to dress herself, while Pash stood there on his side, gazing at her with at naughty look.

"I don't feel like going away..."

"Then you just leave your naked self there, and then try to explain why you missed classes...Flyboy!" She mused, throwing his clothes on his general direction.

"Alright...You mean woman..."

They got dressed and left the hiding spot, returning to ground level and heading back to the Academy Hall.

As always they took separate corridors to get there, so no one would be the wiser on their relationship. They met their classmates and went the mess hall to have a quick lunch before heading back to classes. Today they had Astrogation, Tactics and more Sim practice! He actually enjoyed his classes...even Astrogation, which was known has every student's pet-hate!

He was even quite expectant of today's Tactics class! He'd heard that there was a special guest to do a thorough lecture on the History of Tactics, with actual files from battles dating back from the Clone Wars! That should be interesting!

The lights were dim on the Grand Auditorium, everyone was waiting to find who the guest lecturer was. Pash just wanted to listen to the version the guy was going to put out of these mythical battles he'd heard his father telling him since he was a small toddler! He gave a discreet nod in Leesa's direction, and looked forward as Director Haaren was giving his speech.

"...Without further due, please welcome our special guest..." Pash could swear there was a mix of contempt and fear in Haaren's voice. "...Senior Captain Thrawn!"

 _Sithspawn!_

 _Thrawn?_

 _Leesa's father?_

 _I'm soooo dead..._

He slowly turned his head to see Leesa's reaction to her father's appearance. She looked stunned to say the least! She looked lost...and miserable...She turned to gaze at Pash and he knew right that had taken her father's presence on Academy, rather poorly...

 _Oh love, what do we do now?..._


	5. Chapter 5

Leesa was positively fuming when the lecture was over!

Her father was here! And he didn't even to remember to warn her or anything...or maybe that had been his objective all the time!

Of course it had been his objective! Arriving unannounced, catching off-guard, probably spying on her...

Pash had to speed up to catch up with her. He could feel her underlying anger, which was not a good thing, taking in account that was usually Miss Cool! It was way beyond obvious that her father's presence at the Academy, had irritated her to no end...

He felt pity for her, not that he'd ever voice that out to her...he enjoyed having his head attached safely on his neck, and he had already learned that crossing Leesa was NOT a good idea! Visions of his loving parents came to mind, and he couldn't for the life of him understand how a father and a daughter could become to estranged...Why Thrawn had decided to close himself up after his younger son and wife's passing, keeping his surviving children left outside, was a choice he just get his brain around. Wouldn't it have been immensely easier to heal through the love of his kids? Isolation didn't sound like a healthy thing...

"Leesa...wait up!"

"I have to get out of here, Xander...I really don't feel like up with my father just yet..." Leesa turn to face him, and Pash could swear she was on verge of tears. She was trapped between loving her father, the man he'd been before tragedy had taken two members of her family in the space of a year, and her complete opposition to what she viewed as a blind obedience in a regime she didn't believe any more! "Each time we meet, it's always the same thing...we always end up arguing...and can't do it any more...I can't...I'm tired of it all..." Leesa looked absolutely defeated. This was really wearing on her!

"Running away from him will not solve your problem! You know that and I know that! You think I can't feel the bitterness in your voice, whenever you speak of your father? The pain is right there in your expression...even your eyes loose a bit of glow...I don't like to see like this, I love you too much to let wither away. Go talk to him!" Pash ran his hand quickly through her cheek, making it a subtle movement, almost unnoticeable.

"I just can't believe you're actually asking me this! Are you sure you're coming down with a fever? Maybe I should take you to MedCenter instead..." Her lips twitched in a mock-smile. She knew deep down inside he was right, of course! But it didn't made it any easier to take that step...

Unbeknownst to both lovers, Senior Captain Thrawn was standing a bit further from them. He'd follow his daughter, hoping that he could get to talk to her, but now he was watching the exchange between her and the human cadet standing next to her .

He couldn't hear what they were saying, but their stance, their expressions and the quick movement he'd catch from the red headed human, told him that there had to be some kind of relationship there! Obviously the human boy cared for his daughter.

He walked the distance between him and the pair and cleared his throat to announce his presence. Both snapped to attention, as any military personnel should, but the coldness in his daughter's action felt like a slap...

"I need to talk to Cadet Lees'Alani, Cadet?..."

"Layn Sir! Pilot Cadet Xander Layn!" Pash announced, with a rigid posture.

"Cadet Layn..." He rose an eyebrow as if evaluating the man standing in front of him. He had to admit, the boy didn't look fearful or intimidated...which didn't mean he was good enough for his little girl! "I'll be wanting to speak to you too, later on..." He gestured for his daughter to follow him, and they both walked to one of the available offices, leaving a puzzled Pash behind.

"Sit, child." He pointed at a chair facing a desk, proceeding to sit on the other one.

"I'm fine standing up...thank you..." She offered without so much as looking in her father's direction.

"It wasn't really a suggestion..."

Knowing there was no use in being stubborn just for the sake of being stubborn,

and conceded.

"All right...what do you wish to know?"

"I wished to get a better welcome from my younger daughter, not a cold reception."

"I learned from the best!"

"I could just pretend that remark is not directed at me...but I'm not one to play the fool, nor the made a fool of..."

"You're also not the one to admit he's wrong, nor to say he's sorry! Oh, but I forgot! You're never wrong...or sorry...Are you?...Father?" The last word was filled with hurt, and Thrawn felt it to his core!

When had he begun to shut Leesa out? Thyrin's sudden death had created a gap between him and his family. Even between him and his beloved wife Taria. How could he know that she would succumb to a devastating illness, that not even the prime batches of Bacta could stop? In one year...one damned year he'd lost his younger son and the love of his life, but he'd also allowed that gap to become a deep rift...

Now, Theryan had left to the Ascendancy. His older son was serving the Chiss society and being prepared by the Eight Ruling Family, to fill the place that had once been his bother Thrass'. That of course, meant that he could only see his son when he decided to visit him in this part of the Galaxy! His exile was permanent...

Only Thalya, his eldest, remained by his side, or rather by Voss Parck's side! She had always been the quieter of his four children, and she avoided conflicts whenever possible.

She was now the doting mother of a little baby boy. The child was one of his secret joys. Being a grandfather was something he had enjoyed deeply. Watching the boy in his cradle, his little hand reaching for his finger, brought him delightful memories! He had become a father already on exile, a fact that had been stressful for him due to his fear of not being able to provide what his new born daughter needed in such a hostile planet. Then Theryan and Leesa came, and his fears had subsided. The children had given him purpose and had strengthen his marriage. Taria was a wonderful mother, and he enjoyed watching dealing with the kids with such ease, like she had been born to do it! He missed her so...sometimes he believed her absence would drive him mad. She was...had been...his safe harbour, her arms where his home, and now she was gone forever...

"Are you alright?" He asked, with a subdued tone. He reached his hand towards hers, over the desk, in a silent plea. Leesa hesitated, but gave in and held his hand. She swallowed hard, trying to ignored the knot on her stomach and the burn sensation on her eyes. Their hands clenched and they stood there, in a frozen moment gazing at each other. They were not on that office any more...they were somewhere else, when life was simpler...happier...she knew he was remembering the same moment she was. It was almost a silent pact, to go back on that moment, when the sun was shining, and she was leaning on her father, listening to him telling stories of an ice bound planet she'd never been on. Relishing on tales of his youth and uncle Thrass', of the day he'd entered the Academy in Csilla, the moment his eyes fell on the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, how they fell in love...those stories always brought a smile to her! She missed that...she missed her family, when they where a complete and strong unit.

The moist in her eyes was threatening to become a barrage of tears. It wasn't fair! How had a perfect summer become such a tragedy?

"It wasn't my fault..."She wispered faintly. "...It wasn't my fault...he was by my side, and then...then...HE WAS THERE!..but then..."

She bolted from the chair breaking contact with her father, leaving him wide eyed, mouth open and a shocked expression!

"Is that what you thought? That I blamed you for what happened? For Thyrin's death? You were 15! If anyone was responsible it was me...He was stubborn, strong willed and always wanted to do things his way...it was an accident Leesa..." He stepped from behind the desk and grabbed his daughter by her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. Pain and guilt...she'd been torturing herself for years for what been a tragic accident! He pulled her to his arms and held her tightly while she gave way to her pain and tears started flowing. He kissed her hair and spoke soft soothing words in Cheuhn like he did when she was a little girl, and she was ill or sad. He felt her starting to calm down against his chest as he rocked her gently.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...Do you want to come back home? I can get out of here this very moment, if you really want too..just say the word and we'll be back at the _Strikefast!_

She tilted her head upwards to meet her father's eyes, and for a moment, just a moment, she was tempted to say yes. But too many things had changed in her life, and going away now meant that would probably never see Xander again. She couldn't leave him, she just couldn't! She rested her forehead on her father's chest and sighed.

"I can't...I...don't think I don't appreciated you wanting to get me back home. I do, but I already began this and no way in hell am I going jump out of it, just because my dad can bail me out!"

" In other words, ' _please don't take me away from my new boyfriend!'._ Am I right? Mr. Red there seemed quite possessive and protective of you!" Thrawn smirked at his daughter, looking at her stunned expression and knowing he'd been right in his assumption. "Is he good to you? Because if he so much has try to hurt you, I can get him jettisoned from the nearest air lock...without a Vacuum Suit!"

"He's very good to me! And don't worry, I'm not letting it affect my studies. And neither is he! Promise me you give him hell!" She waved a finger at him as a warning.

"It is my unalienable right as father, to give any suitor of my younger daughter the amount of hell I see fit! If he can't take it, then he's unworthy of you anyway...But I promise I'll give him back to you in one piece!" Thrawn kissed her fondly on her forehead, feeling closer to his daughter than he'd been in the last years. The coldness was gone, his little girl was standing in front of him again, with an open smile! He embraced her again and concentrated on rhythm of her breathing, cherishing the moment, holding on to it as if it was the most beautiful work of art in the entire Galaxy!

"I never stopped loving you dad...never!" She kissed on the cheek and with a smiled turned away, looking back at him once again. "Shall I bring him here then?"

"You do that, my dear child...you do that..."

"What do you mean, he knows?" Pash asked, surprised.

"He knows about us. I told he was an observant person. He noticed on the spot that we were together. And he wants to talk to you..."

"Awesome! Ah well...goodbye my love...it was a fine happy interlude...my my demise is coming...goodbye..." He offered in a theatrical way, using exaggerated gestures to make his point.

"Would you stop that!" She chided him." He just wants to talk to you to, you know, make sure you're a suitable person for me...father's rights and things like those..."

"No blasters involved then?"

"No blasters involved!"

"You promise?"

"I promise..."

"A kiss for good luck?"

Leesa laughed wholeheartedly and kissed him softly. "Go now! And behave! Try not to forget what I told about Chiss manners..."

"Yes mommy..." He blinked , while keeping a childish air to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Notes:

Yay! I'm going on a Thrawn fangirling mode (let's keep in mind that I'm 40...)! Star Wars Rebels season 3 is upon us, my dear brothers and sisters!...so... I just had to do post this chapter today. So I have yet another good excuse to talk about Thrawn! Of course, this version is more according to the Thrawn depicted in TIMOTHY ZAHN's "Choices of One", because you know...Expanded Universe is my thing!  
I hope you like it!~  
I hope I can get some feedback! Now, let's start our countdown to Rogue One...

 **Chapter Text**

Walking towards the very same office from which Leesa had just stepped out, had the eerie feeling of an execution march!

Nothing much! Just going to meet Senior Captain Thrawn...nothing scary about it...

Nope...not scary at all...

Right...

Except for his sweaty palms and his racing heartbeat...

All else was fine.

One more step and he was facing the office door.

 _ _"Oh, for kriff's sake...stop being such an ass! Just ring the kriffin' buzzer!"__

Pash pressed the button and huffed nervously, trying to compose himself. He was not exactly a Outer Rim backwater Hick...He could damn well behave himself better!

The door slid to show a sparse office with dimmed lights. It didn't surprise him. He knew already that the Chiss' eyes were sensitive to strong lights. Leesa had told him so herself.

The male figure sitting inside the office, was staring at him, studying him, evaluating him for sure!

Thrawn rose from the desk and waved Pash in.

" Have a seat...Cadet Layn." The low-pitch voice had a somewhat menacing tone to it, causing Pash to shiver involuntarily. "I would like to have a word with you. I'm quite sure, you are completely aware of the why I have called you here. It seems you and my daughter have...engaged...in some kind of relationship...Let me be very clear, __cadet__ , I did not send my daughter to this Academy, just so she could throw her life away for the cheap thrills an affair could come to provide her. Do you understand?"

Pash pondered on what would be the best way to undertake this conversation. He wasn't about to let the Captain just slander him or downplay his feelings for Leesa, but neither could he risk being insubordinate and being kicked...or worse, court-martial-led for not being able to keep his big mouth shut!

There was also the fact that he had to protect his covert identity and his mission!

" May I be authorized to speak freely, Sir?" He risked. "I do not mean to be un-courteous or indelicate. I just ask for the chance to clear everything to you, Sir."

Thrawn rose an eyebrow and stared at the young man standing in front of him. Well, no one could say the boy was cowering!

"Very well then. Please sit down. Let's talk openly."

"Sir...I am fully aware of what our main purpose in this Academy is. We came here to study, to build our future, to become pilots. Not one of us was sent here on a quest to find partners, nor to come looking for shallow adventures. But the fact is, I met your daughter and along the way we found many points in common, things we like...things we dislike. I trust her, I love her and I would defend her with my life! Believe me, Sir, our goal is not to embarrass you or harm our military careers. Leesa is not an adventure to me, she's not an exotic novelty, she's...How can I even explain this to you, Sir? I know we're still young, I know it seems a bit rushed, but...it's like...coming home. I cannot explain it in any other way. I'm with her, and it all makes...sense!"

Pash's eyes glittered as he spoke.

Thrawn could see the emotions rushing through the cadet's face. He wondered if the boy was aware on how easy he was to read...

Pash fell silent, sensing the thorough examination the other man was putting his every word through. It was an uneasy feeling, being judged like this. Specially when so much more than his Academic life, or even his relationship with Leesa was in stake!

"You brought forward your point of view, now I'll tell you what my opinion of it is. As an officer, I must point out to you that, throughout the Empire, there's a very strict rule concerning relationships between humans and non-humans . And, assuming you're not...well...having other __activities__...just your relationship as it is, will already be frowned upon, if not court-martial worthy! As a father...all I want is to see my daughter happy. So, you think this through very seriously, Cadet Layn! Because, at the end of the day we are talking about __my little girl__! Trust me, if you hurt her in any way, the Empire will be the least of your problems! Still, I must admit that I am quite impressed by the way you presented yourself to me, and the way you spoke of your feelings for Leesa! Does not mean I have to like you...right away...but I feel more appeased to know my daughter has someone by her side who would protect her with his own life, if needed. The biggest wish any father carries in his heart, is to know his children are loved and taken care of! You keep your promise your keeping my daughter a happy girl, and I in return will not mention your relationship to anyone, until you both graduate and face more serious decisions about your future!" Thrawn rose from his chair and walked towards the other side of the desk, standing in front of Pash, motioning him to rise. "A parting gift of sorts...my people have a long standing motto. I want to ponder on it. It not only reflects us a culture in general, but the way we see our own families, our partners, our children. It goes: ' _ _I will do what I must, to defend the ones I care for!'__

' _ _I will do what I must, to defend the ones I care for!'__

It actually sounded like a great motto to live for, Pash thought to himself! Ironically, it seemed much more according to the ideals of the Rebel Alliance, than the Empire in which Thrawn served! He nodded, and allowed for a discreet smile to surface, but still he stood firmly in attention. It was Thrawn who reached his hand to greet him, and Pash took it with a firm grip.

It was an accord of sorts...It had actually turned out better than he'd hoped for!

And there were no blasters involved!

The meeting came to it's end and Thrawn escorted the young men to the door, with a faint smirk to his lips and a quick nod in Pash's direction.

"Give my daughter my regards, and do take good care of her, will you? I will have my attention on you...Oh...by the way...Since this term is almost about to conclude, when you have your summer vacation, I will want you to come to the __Strikefast__ , to meet the rest of the family. Well, the ones who still reside in this corner of the Galaxy, at least."

"As you wish Sir..." Pash schooled his features not show his dread for that upcoming situation. Because... why wouldn't he want to go and spend his summer leave on board Senior Captain Thrawn's flagship, right? Wrong! Not that he saw any good way to escape from it. So, like a good boy, he accepted it with a smile...just like any good greysuit would!

They parted ways and Pash was left dwelling on all that had just happened. It was a sithspawned lot of things to deal with!

His father would go nuts, when he got around to inform him of it all!

Shaking his head to himself, he straddled silently towards the direction of the Cadet's mess

 _ _"Nice going kiddo! Now i just managed to make my life even more difficult!"__

Leesa was sitting on a table by the corner, when he arrived. She caught his sight and gave him a apprehensive look. Pash gave her a warm smile as if trying to convey to her the idea that everything was fine. So, things got more complicated...he still got the girl! For now, that would do just fine...


End file.
